


just us, you find out

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: these hearts adore,every other beat the other one beats forinside this place is warmoutside it starts to pourTwo goals in 29 seconds for Jimmy turns into 15 feelings in those same 29 seconds for Brady.





	just us, you find out

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is based off of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFPQWj0g73k&ab_channel=NHL26 !
> 
> theres not enough brady/jimmy content so hellllooo

Brady can't concentrate on anything but Jimmy. He's smiling, and cheering, and he runs his hands through his hair and  _god_ , he's so happy.

Two goals in 29 seconds for Jimmy turns into 15 feelings in those same 29 seconds for Brady. 

1) Pride. Yeah, it was a  _deadly sin_ according to his parents, but he's so proud of Jimmy. Two goals, 30 seconds. It was such an accomplishment. And of course he'd be proud, Jimmy is his teammate.

2) Joy. He's elated. Those two points were for their team. Naturally, he'd be happy- they were 2 points closer to a win. 

3) Gratitude. He was so... so grateful. For the points, but mostly for having Jimmy in his life.

4) Admiration. Self explanatory. 

5) Enthusiasm. Yeah, he could say that. Brady was... so fucking enthused. Even though he wasn't sure if that was a word.

6) Contentment. Even with all these fucking  _emotion_ _s and shit_ in his body he was calm enough.

7) Empowered. Seeing Jimmy make both of those goals within such a short time make him feel more able to do better. 

8) Plain old happy.

9) Invincible. God, looking at Jimmy, who was fucking radiant, made Brady feel on top of the world.

10) Lucky. Yeah, he said grateful, but he  _was_ lucky to have Jimmy. He was so fucking lucky.

11) He couldn't look away from Jimmy.

12) He realized that he never could look away from Jimmy.

13) But he didn't  _want_ to look away.

14) Wait.  He was feeling... kinda gay. No, definitely gay. Very, very gay.

15) Realization. This was a new feeling. Well, not new, but defined. It was love, for him. Bullshit.

 

Back at their apartment, Jimmy was still ecstatic, acting out exactly what he did in socks on the floor.

"I saw it Jimmy. It was fucking sick, dude. I'm genuinely proud of you."

"Wow, did you say something serious for once?" 

Brady snorted. "Shut up."

"Make me," Jimmy fucking  _teased_.

Brady was pushed to his limit. He kissed Jimmy and- oh, fuck- he kissed back. 

"I just did," Brady grinned.

"Maybe I'll keep talking so you do that more."

"Maybe you should."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!! <3 if u have feedback pls comment!!!!!!!


End file.
